Sofia's Almost-Ruined Summer
by blossom2013
Summary: Sofia's school work has been slipping. If she wants to go to Nyria to be with Charlie, her parents say she needs to pass the end of year exams."
1. Chapter 1

**Sofia's Almost-Ruined Summer**

**Chapter One**

A few weeks before the last day of school, Sofia had gottten a letter from prince Charlie, asking if she and her family would like to visit his castle in Nyria.  
Roland and Miranda told Sofia that they could go if she did well on her end of term exams. Unfortunately, Sofia was so excited at the thought of seeing Charlie again, she found herself unable to focus on her schoolwork, something that Flora, Fauna and Merryweather quickly noticed. They requested that Sofia see them privately.  
"Sofia, we know you can do better then this." Flora declared.  
"You're usually so bright and attentive." Fauna added.  
"What's the matter?" Merryweather asked.  
"I'm sorry." Sofia said. "It's just, I'll be visiting a... friend soon, and I'm really excited."  
"Well, I'm afraid all that excitement is affecting your work." Flora declared. "Perhaps a parent-teacher conference is in order."  
"Ooh, good idea, Flora!" Fauna smiled.  
"A good talk with the parents will straighten things right up!" Merryweather agreed.  
"But I-" Sofia spluttered, worried for what that would mean for the upcoming trick.  
A note was quickly drawn up.  
"Please, take this note to your parents." Flora handed the note to Sofia.  
"Yes, miss Flora." Sofia sighed.  
Back home, Sofia handed the note to her parents.  
"A parent-teacher conference?" Miranda gasped.  
"What's wrong, Sofia?" Roland asked.  
"I've... had some trouble with my schoolwork." Sofia admitted.  
"Say no more." Roland said sternly. "We'll find out the whole story at the conference."  
As they left the room, Amber and James shared worried looks. Sofia had never gotten into trouble at school before.

Sofia was a little worried when she went with her parents back into the school.  
"King Roland, queen Miranda, thank you for coming." Flora greeted them. "Please come with us into the classroom."  
"You too, Sofia." Merryweather added. "You can do your spelling work while we talk to your parents."  
"Yes, Miss Merryweather." Sofia nodded.  
As the adults went into Fauna's classroom, Sofia sat at her desk.  
"What is this about, Miss Fauna?" Miranda asked.  
"Well, your majesties, we're very concerned with Sofia's current study habits." Fauna replied. "Her participation in class is slipping."  
"Now, who is this friend that Sofia is so excited to see?" Merryweather asked.  
"His name is prince Charlie." Roland answered. "And he is good friends with our children, Sofia especially."  
"Well, Sofia has been falling behind on her schoolwork because of him." Flora declared. "And end of term exams are next week. Either Sofia gets her mind off this friend of hers and starts studying, or she will have to take a summer class."  
"We understand." Roland nodded. "Thank you for bringing this matter to our attention."  
Roland and Miranda went back to the classroom.  
"Sofia we need to have a talk about this as soon as we get back home." Miranda declared.  
Sofia could tell that their trip to Nyria was going to be called off for sure now.  
Once they returned home, Roland and Miranda started talking.  
"We know how much you like prince Charlie, Sofia." Roland admitted. "But you can't let those feelings interfere with your schoolwork. Learning how to be a good princess is essential, and you cannot fall behind in your studies."  
"Does this mean we're not going to Nyria?" Sofia asked.  
"That all depends." Miranda said. "If you can get your schoolwork back on track and pass the final exams, we can go."  
"Really?!" Sofia gasped.  
"Yes." Roland nodded. "But you're going to have do a lot of studying. That means no playdates, no visiting your friends in the village, and no flying derby."  
"But, dad..." Sofia protested.  
"You want to go to Nyria and see Charlie again, don't you?" Miranda asked.  
"...Yes." Sofia sighed.  
"Then you need to study." Miranda declared.  
"Baileywick, please fetch Sofia's schoolbooks." Roland asked their faithful steward.  
"At once, your majesty." Baileywick nodded.  
"When Baileywick gets back, you can start studying,okay?" Roland smiled.  
"Okay." Sofia nodded.  
Once Baileywick brought her books, Sofia began reading. Shortly after, James and Amber entered the room.  
"Hey, Sof." James smiled.  
"What are you doing?" Amber asked.  
"Studying." Sofia revealed. "If I don't pass next weeks exams, there'll be no trip to Nyria."  
"That's terrible!" James gasped.  
"I know." Sofia nodded.  
"And I so wanted to see the Nyria fashions, too..." Amber mused.  
"Hey, maybe we can help!" James offered.  
"Really?" Sofia asked. "How?"  
"The three of us will make a study group." James smiled. "We'll help you get ready for those exams. Right, Amber?"  
"Of course." Amber smirked. "With my help, you'll pass those exams with flying colors."

"Thanks, guys." Sofia smiled.  
"Just one more thing." James added.  
"What is it, James?" Sofia asked.  
"Our riding exam is next Friday" James said bluntly.  
"But dad said no flying derby." Sofia thought.  
"If you don't pass the flying exam you won't be able to be in flying derby next semester." James said.  
"I know." Sofia sighed. "But what can I do?"  
"I'll take the test for you." Amber declared.  
"What?" James asked.  
"Huh?" Sofia gasped.  
"Why not?" Amber shrugged. "I've ridden Minimus before, in case you've forgotten."  
"Well, I guess that could work." Sofia shrugged. "But the hard part will be convincing Sir Gilliam to let you take the test in my place."  
"Oh, I can be very persuasive." Amber said smugly. "But for now, let's focus on your spell work."  
"You got it, Amber." Sofia smiled.  
After a long cram session, Sofia had a quick dinner, did some more studying, then went to bed, completely exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sofia's Almost-Ruined Summer**

**Chapter Two**

Sofia went into her closet, changed into her dress, grabbed her backpack and left the room.  
"Ready for more studying?" Amber asked.  
As it was Saturday, the kids had agreed to use their time to help Sofia study.  
"You bet, Amber." Sofia smiled. "Where's James?"  
"Studying for the riding exam next Friday." Amber said  
"Oh, right." Sofia nodded.  
After breakfast, Sofia and Amber went to the garden to study.  
"Okay, where did we leave off last night?" Amber asked.  
"It was on page 27." Sofia answered.  
"Okay then, let's work on page 27 today." Amber declared.  
As Sofia and Amber studied, Sofia couldn't stop thinking about her real dad, Alex and what he would say if he found out that she was behind in her studies. Thankfully, he didn't visit the castle very often, preferring to have Sofia visit him.  
Unfortunately for Sofia, that Saturday was not one of those times.  
"Sofia!" Baileywick called. "Your village father is here."  
"Uh-oh." Sofia gulped, knowing that Alex would quickly jump to the right conclusion when he saw her studying on a Saturday.  
"What's going on here?" Alex asked as he entered the garden. "Why are you two doing schoolwork on a Saturday?"  
"We... wanted to get done first, before having fun!" Amber lied.  
"Really?" Alex asked, looking at Sofia.  
"No." Sofia sighed. "I've been behind in schoolwork lately, and I need to catch up, so I can pass the end of year exams."  
"Alright then." Alex smiled. "That's my honest girl."  
"You're not mad?" Sofia asked. "Or disappointed?"  
"A little." Alex admitted. "But I know you can make up for it. I believe in you, sweetheart."  
"Thanks, dad." Sofia smiled, relieved.  
"I was going to take you to my store, but I can tell this is important." Alex mused. "Another time?"  
"You bet." Sofia nodded.

Sofia waited until Alex left.  
"Good thing you didn't tell your father the real reason you were behind in schoolwork lately." Amber noted.  
"Yeah, my dad would have been really mad then." Sofia agreed.  
"There's no need to worry." Amber noted "We have the whole weekend to get your ready for next week."  
"Thanks, Amber" Sofia smiled.  
As they went back to work, Alex appeared from round a corner.  
"So this is about Prince Charlie." He said.  
"Dad!" Sofia gasped. "We thought you left!"  
"Well, I didn't." Alex declared. "I think I'll talk to your mother about you studying at my house."  
"No need to do that, dad." Sofia told him. "Amber and James are helping me."

"That's as maybe, but I think I'm going to have a talk with your mother and Roland, and see what they think." Alex declared.  
As Alex walked back into the castle, Sofia and Amber looked worriedly at each other. Just then, James ran into the garden.  
"Need some help, girls." He panted.  
"James, what's wrong?" Amber asked.  
"I need some help with math." James said. "The big test is on Wednesday, but I've been spending so much time helping with the study group, I forgot to do any studying for myself!"  
"We can help." Sofia offered. "I used to take math at Lily Oaks. I can help you study like you and Amber have helped me study."  
"But what about your own schoolwork?" Amber asked.  
"We've been doing pretty good so far." Sofia noted. "I'm sure I can take some time to help James."  
"Thanks, Sof." James smiled. "You're a lifesaver."  
"You're welcome, James." Sofia smiled.  
They spent the rest of the morning studying. Most of it was for Sofia's test, but she did put some time aside to help James with his map.

Meanwhile, Miranda and Roland were talking with Alex about having Sofia study at his house.  
"I don't know, Alex." Miranda said. "Sofia is almost done with her spell studies. After that, she'll be studying math."  
"I know, but I'd like to hear the full story." Alex insisted. "Roland, when did this all start to happen?"  
"It was after Sofia got a letter from prince Charlie, asking if we could come to his Kingdom." Roland told him. "I guess Sofia was so happy that she lost focus in her schoolwork."  
"If it was up to me I'd've called off this trip, to teach Sofia that she can't let a boy like Charlie take up so much of her mind." Alex declared.  
"We've already thought of that." Miranda told him. "We've told Sofia that if she doesn't pass the end of term exams, we won't be going to Nyria, and she won't get to see Charlie."  
"Great minds think alike." Alex nodded. "If that happens, why don't you send Sofia over to me for a while? I'll be on hand to make sure she improves her study habits."  
"We'll keep that in mind, if she does fail." Roland agreed. "But for now, she seems to be doing quite well. Amber and James are helping her as speak. She could very well pass those exams."  
"Rollie's right, Alex." Miranda smiled. "We should have faith in our little girl."  
"Yeah, you're right." Alex agreed. "But still, keep me posted."  
Alex departed the castle, watched from above by Amber, who was peering through the window in Sofia's room.  
"Your dad's leaving." James told Sofia. "What do you think he said to mom and dad?"  
In the afternoon, Amber, dressed for horse riding, went to the stables, having successfully convinced Sir Gilliam to let her ride Minimus.  
"Hello, Minimus." She greeted the diminuitive flying horse. "Remember me?"  
Minimus snorted nervously. The last time Amber had ridden, Sofia had fallen ill.  
"Relax." Amber smiled. "Sofia's busy studying with James, so I'm going to ride you for a while."  
Amber reached out, placing her hand on Minimus's muzzle. Sofia had told her how Minimus liked that, and she was right; Minimus quickly calmed down. Taking Minimus outside, Amber proceeded to climb on his back.  
"Okay." She gripped the reins tightly. "Let's go! Yah!"  
Opening his wings, Minimus shot up straight.  
"Whoa!" Amber gasped. "Okay, straighten it up a little."  
Minimus straighten up as best he could, though he was still a little wobbly.  
"Okay, now dive!" Amber instructed.  
Minus dove.  
"Huh, this easier then I remember." Amber thought. "Okay, let's try a landing. "  
Minimus headed for the ground, skidding roughly as he touched down.  
"Whoa!" Amber hang on for dear life. "Need to work on that."  
After some more work, Amber led Minimus back to the stable, where she fed him a carrot.  
"Great work today, Minimus." Amber smiled. "I can see why Sofia likes riding you so much. Now, if only you could your landings right..."  
Minimus gave her an apologetic look.  
"It's okay." Amber patted him. "There's still another week to go. We'll get it right."  
Minimus nuzzled against Amber, making her giggle.  
"Hey, easy there!" She chuckled. "Good thing I've got this hat on, or my hair would be such a mess right now. Anyway, see you tomorrow, Minimus."  
Minimus watched as Amber left.  
"She's no Sofia, but she'll do." Minimus said to himself.

Once Amber returned, she rejoined Sofia and James in the study group, which had moved to Sofia's room.  
"Nine times nine is...?" Sofia prompted.  
"Eighty-one?" James offered.  
"That's right!" Sofia smiled. "You're doing great, James!"  
"All thanks to you, Sof." James smiled. "Still, I wonder what your dad said to our parents."

At dinner, James got his answer.

"Sofia, your father and ourselves have come to an arrangement." Roland declared. "If you don't pass the exams, not only will you not be going to Nyria, but you will also be spending more time with Alex, who will be tutoring you in your schoolwork."  
"I understand." Sofia said sullenly.  
After dinner, Amber walked by Sofia.  
"I know it looks bad, but you can do this." Amber encouraged.  
"Thanks, Amber." Sofia smiled. "how was flying practice, by the way?"  
"It was... interesting." Amber said. "Minimus really needs to work on his landings."  
"Here's a tip." Sofia smiled. "Just before you hit the ground, pull the reins a little. It really helps."  
"I'll keep that in mind," Amber nodded. "Good night, Sofia."  
"Good night, Amber." Sofia said back.  
The two girls went off to their respective bedrooms, ready to settle in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sofia's Almost-Ruined Summer**

**Chapter Three**

On Sunday, Sofia awoke to find Clover, Robin, Mia and Whatnaught sitting on her bed.  
"I'm sorry, guys." She yawned. "I can't play again. I have to get ready for this week's test. If I don't pass, I won't get to see prince Charlie."  
"We understand, Sofia." Mia said.  
"But you're gonna owe us double play time when this is all over." Clover added. "Maybe even triple."  
"Clover..." Robin growled.  
"What?" Clover asked. "You don't think there's gonna be interest?"  
Sofia changed into her princess dress and left the room, meeting James outside.  
"Hey, Sofia." James smiled. "Wanna have breakfast in the garden with me and Amber?"  
"Sure, James." Sofia nodded.  
James and Sofia went to the garden, meeting up with Amber along the way. They ate their breakfast and talked about studying.o  
"Okay, I'm done with spelling." Sofia declared. "So now it's time for math."  
"You think you'll be able to pass those tests?" Amber asked.  
"I know I will." Sofia insisted. "Because I am not about to miss seeing Charlie this summer."  
"You heard what mom and dad said last night." James reminded her. "You have to pass that test."  
"And I will." Sofia nodded. "Thanks to you and Amber, I'll be more then ready to take those tests."  
"Speaking of tests, I need to take Minimus on another flight." Amber declared. "If we could just straighten up his flight path, I'm sure I could pass that exam with flying colors."  
"Okay, Amber." Sofia smiled. "Say hi to Minimus for me."  
"Will do." Amber nodded.  
While Sofia and James continued studying, Amber hurried up to her room to change, then made her way to the stables.  
"Hello, again, Minimus." She smiled.  
Minimus smiled and tapped his hoof on the ground.  
"Ready for some more flying?" Amber asked.  
Minimus whinnied loudly.  
"Easy there." Amber chuckled. "Let's get you outside first."  
Amber led Minimus into the flying grounds.  
"Ready to go?" She asked.  
Snorting, Minimus kneeled down, so that Amber could get on.  
"Okay, then." Amber smiled. "Up!"  
Minimus shot up like a firework.  
"Now, left!" Amber instructed.  
Minimus swerved.  
"Right!" Amber called.  
Minimus turned right.  
After a few more exercises, Amber decided to call it a day.  
"And... down!" She declared.  
Minimus flew downwards. As Sofia instructed, Amber pulled on the reins as he did, ensuring a softer, mostly skid-free landing. Amber disembarked from Minimus and led him back to the stable.  
"Great work, Minimus." Amber smiled, feeding him a carrot. "That flying exam is in the bag."  
As Amber left the stables, she began thinking to herself.  
"I never realised how much fun riding a flying horse is." She thought. "Maybe when this is all over, I'll get one of my own."  
Amber returned to the castle to find Sofia and James still studying in the garden.  
"So, how was flying practise?" Sofia asked.  
"It went really well." Amber admitted. "Thanks for the tip about the reins. It really worked."  
"I told you it would." Sofia smiled.  
"Children, it's time for lunch." Baileywick called. "Please join us inside."  
"Coming, Baileywick!" James called. "Come on, guys. Time for some brain food."

As the kids ate lunch, Amber made an announcement.  
"Mother, father, I've been thinking about joining the Flying Derby team next year." She declared. "So I want to get my own horse."  
"That's great, Amber." Roland smiled.  
"After the tests are over, me and James can help you pick out a horse." Sofia suggested.  
"That would be wonderful." Amber smiled. "I hope I find one as loyal and friendly as Minimus."  
"But Sofia, what will the other princes say?" James asked.  
"James, that's what you said when I came on the team"  
"I know." James smirked. "I was just kidding. Amber, we'll get you get a horse just as soon as all of the tests are over."  
"Thanks, guys." Amber nodded.  
"It's so wonderful how you're all helping each other. "Miranda smiled.  
"Well, that's what families do." Amber declared. "We're all going to pass those tests, I promise you."  
"So do I." Sofia added. "I can't wait to see Charlie again."  
After another hard day of study, the kids went to bed, ready to go off to Royal prep in the morning.  
Over the next week, the headmistresses were pleasantly surprised at the improvement in Sofia's work.  
"She might just pass those exams after all." Flora stated.  
"We'll see." Merryweather said.  
That Friday, the tests began. First up was spellwork. Sofia had some trouble with a spell to make food grow, but managed to figure it out. After that was etiquette. Sofia passed, mostly due to Amber tutelage. The same could be said for the dance exam. After that was archery and music. Sofia did adequately in archery, but excelled at the music test, playing some chords on a Mandolin that she had learned from Vivian.  
As she left the music room, she bumped into James.  
"So, how did the math test go?" Sofia asked.  
"I don't think I did good." James frowned.  
"Oh, James..." Sofia consoled him.  
"I think I did great!" James beamed. "it was a breeze, all thanks to you, Sof!"  
"You really had me going there." Sofia chuckled. "Congratulations, James."  
"Thanks." James nodded. "How 'bout you? How have your exams been?"  
"Some parts were a little tricky, but I think I did okay." Sofia declared.  
Amber walked down the corridor towards them.  
"Hi, Amber." Sofia said. "How was the flying test?"  
"Well, I don't want to jinx it, but I think I passed." Amber told her. "With flying colors."  
"That's great, sis!" James smiled. "But really, 'flying colors'? That was the best you could come up with?"  
"James and I did pretty well on our tests, too." Sofia told Amber.  
"Yeah, talk about a clean sweep!" James bragged.  
"Looks like we're getting that trip to Nyria after all." Amber smiled.  
"And I'll get to see Charlie again." Sofia sighed.

As the kids got home from school that afternoon, they found their parents waiting to greet them, anxiously awaiting confirmation about the exams.  
"Mom, dad, we passed the tests!" Sofia beamed.  
"All of us!" Amber added.  
"Even me!" James beamed.  
"Well, Roland?" Miranda asked her husband. "What do you think?"  
"I think our trip to Nyria is back on." Roland smiled.  
"Yes!" Amber cheered. "I can't wait to see the fashions of Nyria!"  
"Cool." James smiled. "Can't wait to meet those Nyrian kids."  
"And I'll get to see prince Charlie." Sofia said happily.  
Later, in her room, Sofia was approached by her animal friends.  
"Hey, princess." Clover smiled. "Did you pass those tests?"  
"I sure did, Clover." Sofia nodded.  
"So, can we play now?" Clover asked impatiantly.  
"Sure, Clover." Sofia smiled. "I just have one thing to do first, okay?"  
"Okay." Clover sighed.  
"Be right back." Sofia smiled as she left her room and went down to the lounge.  
"Mom, dad, now that test is all done, can I go play with my village friends again?" She asked.  
"I don't see why not." Roland smiled.  
"Thanks, dad." Sofia smiled.  
Sofia went off to the village to play with Ruby and Jade, then returned to the castle to fit in some play time with Clover. A few days later, the moment Sofia had been waiting for finally came; Their trip to Nyria. As Sofia watched the landscape as they flew over it, she reflected on how close she came to not seeing Charlie, and resolved to never let her school work falter ever again.

**The End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alternate Ending**

Sofia, James and Amber were waiting for the results of their exams.  
"Prince James, I am happy to say that you have passed your math exam with flying colors." Flora said.  
"Brilliant!" James cheered.  
"Princess Amber, you've passed your flying test." Sir Gilliam declared.  
"Excellent." Amber smiled.  
"Sofia, you passed etiquette, dance, archery and music." Fauna said.  
"Yes!" Sofia smiled.  
"But I'm afraid you didn't pass spelling." Fauna added.  
"Oh, no." Sofia groaned.  
"Hey, you did your best, Sof." James consoled.  
"I know." Sofia sighed. "But this probably means the trip to Nyria is off. And I won't get to see Charlie."  
The kids returned home, meeting their parents.  
"Well, how did it go?" Roland asked.  
"James and I did pretty well." Amber admitted. "Sofia, however..."  
"She passed most of her exams." James said. "But she didn't quite make the spelling test."  
"We won't be going to Nyria now, huh?" Sofia asked sadly.  
"Not right now, I'm afraid." Roland declared. "But, if you work hard, study, and pass the make-up exam, we might just be able to squeeze in a trip at the end of summer."  
"Really?" Sofia asked.  
"Of course." Miranda smiled. "But you'll have to do some of that studying at the father', as we agreed."  
"I know." Sofia nodded.  
Sofia spent the time until the make-up test studying hard, her father helping her along the way. When the time came, Sofia was able to pass, and she and her family did get that trip to Nyria after all. While the trip wasn't as long as she would've liked, Sofia did get to see Charlie, something she always liked doing. As the new school year started, Sofia resolved to never let her school work falter again.

**The End.**


End file.
